


Fascination

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coyote Tango likes anime. Crimson Typhoon doesn't understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little fic from tumblr

Crimson Typhoon didn’t know what to make of the colorful pictures moving across the screen. He knew it was some form of entertainment, but he couldn’t understand how it could qualify as such. The action was fast and the humans (or what he assumed were meant to be humans), were grating and not very pleasant.

Needless to say, Coyote Tango was quite entranced. Crimson Typhoon couldn’t tell if he was genuinely entertained or if he was just fascinated by it. It was difficult to garner his attention, either way, as the red Jaeger tapped at his shoulder, giving a small huff as the other ignored him. A particularly harsh shove, coupled with a lull in the action, finally got the other Jaeger’s attention and Crimson Typhoon whirred in triumph.

Coyote Tango trilled up at him, in both surprise and excitement at his presence. He patted the spot next to him eagerly, pointing at the screen for emphasis. Shaking his head, Crimson Typhoon hesitated for a moment, before sitting in his designated spot, deciding to humor the other mech. The dark mech chirped in delight, cuddling up to Crimson Typhoon as the action resumed on screen.

Crimson Typhoon sighed, letting the other Jaeger have his fun. He nuzzled the top of Coyote Tango’s helm affectionate as the other lost himself to the colorful show, his systems letting out a low purr of contentment as he went.


End file.
